


Truth or Dare

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scheming, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, just boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Lars and Jason decide they want to have a band sleepover with the hopes of seeing Kirk spread eagle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if Lars and James still had the apartment after Cliff's death but in this story, we're going to pretend that they did because BAM I threw Jason into the story. This all takes place in 1987 if you're one of the people that needs to know the years in order to picture them better(I know I do) They got their own houses in the late '80s BUT I'm throwing them back into the apartment for this one.

Kirk had 2 shots so far and 1 beer and his mind was already swimming. He felt as though he was floating without a care in the world as he laid sprawled across Lars' bean bag.

He was at Lars and James' apartment. It was messy as all hell and stunk of gym socks and booze but it would have to do.

It was Lars' idea for them to all have a sleepover. James countered his friend by yelling how un-metal it was for grown ass men to have a sleepover and Lars countered him by calling it a get together during the night time.

The clunky mishmash of words made James' nose wrinkle and he let out a sigh of defeat knowing that his best friend wasn't going to give up on having this sleepover.

Kirk had never had a sleepover before. It was something he normally associated with girls as James did. Kirk blinked a few times before looking around the room.

Lars was sprawled across his bed in his underwear sipping on a beer, James laid across his bed staring at the ceiling begrudgingly, and Jason was leaning against the foot of Lars bed polishing off his 2nd beer while Deep Purple played in the background.

One hell of a party.

Kirk lets his eyes fall closed for a bit.

''Hey! Hey!'' Lars yells from his bed.

''Shut the fuck up Lars...slow down on that drinking! You can't handle alcohol worth a fuck.'' James growls from his bed.

''Hey! Quirky! You asleep?'' Lars snickers,''And you say I can't handle my alcohol.''

Kirk opens his eyes to see Lars peering down at him owlishly. He looked plastered already. Kirk takes a deep breath and prepares himself for Lars' drunken antics.

For some reason, Lars liked to touch him a lot. Whether he was sober or drunk he always found a way to slip his hand into Kirk's pants. Kirk at first saw it as a very awkward pervy joke but found it hard to laugh at it especially when Lars' touch could turn him on instantly. Should he sit Lars down and have a talk with him about it one of these days? He knows that Lars calls it all fun and games but it was awkward.

The whole reason Kirk's brain starts spinning with these thoughts is that owlish look in Lars' eyes had a flirtatious undertone that Kirk had become well acquainted with.

Kirk couldn't help but wonder why Lars didn't do any of that stuff with Jason or James. Probably because they'd beat the shit out of him.

''H-Hey! Guys! I've got an idea! Let's play truth or dare!'' Lars screams.

James visibly cringes and turns away from them, Jason shrugs looking intrigued, and Kirk awkwardly looks around the room for a distraction.

''I go first! Truth or dare Kirk!''

Kirk starts to feel a panic attack coming on. He frantically looks around the room as he thinks about his options.

If he chooses dare Lars might make him do something very embarrassing or use it as an excuse to get a dick rub.

But if he chooses truth Lars will somehow find a way to humiliate him that way too.

It was a lose-lose situation and Kirk hated it.

''Heeeeeellllooooo!? Earth to Kirk!?'' Lars sings waving his arms. His flipped out bangs bouncing with his movements making him look adorable. Lars seemed to be aware of this as he threw his hair over his left shoulder and pouted at Kirk from under his fringed bangs.

Kirk would have laughed if Lars didn't nail the effect he was going for.

Fuck.

''Truth'' Kirk mumbles looking down nervously.

''Hmmm...Is it true that you fucked Samantha?'' Lars asked referring to one of the groupies that came out to nearly every show they played.

''Nah man! She's not my type! I thought you fucked her!'' Kirk exclaimed looking confused.

''Yep I did,'' Lars says nodding with a smile.

''As did I!'' Jason exclaims smiling.

''Me too!'' James bellowed from his bed.

Kirk blushed feeling like a loser for not keeping up with his friends. He wanted to change the subject,''Well anyway truth or dare Lars.''

''Dare,'' Lars yells.

Everyone in the room winces.

''I dare you to stop drinking...'' Kirk says still cringing.

''Awww no fun! You guys are no fun!'' Lars says cackling.

Jason snickers and says,''Truth or dare Kirk.''

''What order is this going in?'' Kirk exclaims.

Lars and Jason shrug.

Kirk sighs,''Dare.''

He doesn't know why he said it but the minute it came out of his mouth he regretted it deeply. Lars' eyes grew as wide as saucers as he leaned in closer to watch what would happen. Jason smirks deviously and Kirk gulps waiting to hear what Jason was going to say.

''I dare you to take another shot,'' Jason says smoothly.

''Aaaah! That's no fun, Jason!'' Lars whines.

''Well he needs to loosen up so we can have some real fun,'' Jason says to Lars his tone sounding threatening to Kirk's ears. What did he mean by that?

Lars looks down at Jason,''Oh?'' He wags his eyebrows.

Kirk felt a looming uneasiness settle in his gut as Jason poured him another shot. Lars' eyes were alight as he watched Jason hand Kirk the shot. The look that shone in both Jason and Lars' eyes were predatory it made Kirk shrink in on himself. He threw back the shot nervously feeling like a rabbit amongst wolves.

James jumps up and snatches the bottle of vodka from Jason. He throws it back and drinks it as though it's water. Kirk watches him in awe as the frontman damn near drank all of it. James let out a loud belch, threw the vodka bottle at Jason's head, and passed out without a word.

''Fuckin ouch...'' Jason grunted.

The room fell silent. All three men blinked and stared at James for a while before cracking up. Lars falls off the bed in the midst of his cackling.

Jason snickers watching Lars struggle to sit up, he throws back his beer, emptied it, and threw it across the room.

Lars finally sits up and says,''Truth or dare Jason.''

''Dare,'' Jason says smirking.

''I dare you to kiss Kirk,'' Lars says snickering.

Jason and Lars gaze at each other for a while before Jason shrugs and crawls up to Kirk,''C'mere.''

Kirk felt himself jump out of his skin as he scuttles backward frantically,''Haha guys! Funny...'' He says his voice shaking.

''It'll only take a second...'' Jason says teasingly. Kirk flinches as Jason pulls him closer by his legs and leans over him smirking. Kirk's eyes flutter as he takes in Jason's scent he smells of cologne, sweat, and beer. Not the best combinations but it arouse him a little none the less.

Kirk hums when Jason's lips meet his. Kirk was expecting the kiss to be chaste but soon realized that Jason wanted to lip lock. His lips parted slightly as he slowly kisses Kirk coaxing him to open his mouth as well.

Kirk let out a shrill squeak when he feels Jason's tongue lick at his lip.

Kirk's eyes squeezed shut along with his mouth. He became as stiff as a board hoping that Jason would lose interest. He was embarrassed that he was starting to get turned on. He knew that the guys were just fucking with him and he didn't take kindly to being humiliated.

He felt Jason snicker against his lips.

Kirk nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Lars' breath ghost against his ear,''Don't be a fucking pussy, Kirk.''

Kirk replied stiffly,''We did the dare already...''

''What!?'' Lars hits Kirk's arm laughing hysterically causing Kirk's eyes to fly open,''You call that a fucking kiss!?''

Kirk refused to answer and instead laughed nervously looking away.

''I asked you a question, Kirk. You call that a kiss huh?'' Lars prods antagonistically,''What? You fucking scared? Or do you not know how to kiss?''

Kirk frowns and mumbles,''I know how to kiss...''

''Then fucking show me huh?'' Lars says his voice an octave lower than usual, the sudden change in his voice caused Kirk to look him in the eye. Lars' eyes gleamed with a challenge. Kirk was familiar with this look it was the look that Lars gave him whenever he was about to do something very gay.

Kirk braced himself for the worst.

''I said show me!'' Lars' tone was demanding as he leaned in very close to Kirk's blushing face.

Kirk didn't know what possessed him to lean into Lars and capture his lips with his own but he did. He leaned forward and tentatively pecked at Lars' lips. Lars let's out a weird sound that was a mixture of a growl and a chuckle and grabs Kirk by his hair, yanking his head backward.

Before Kirk could react Lars slid into his lap and kissed him as though his life depended on it. Kirk locks lips with him but refused to use his tongue. After a few moments of Kirk resisting Lars ground his hips in a circle effectively turning Kirk on even more and forcing a gasp out of him.

Lars took the opportunity immediately, he swirls his tongue around Kirk's frantically humping Kirk like a bitch in heat. Kirk couldn't help but sway along, as time progressed he started thinking more with his dick than his brain.

Jason let out a fake whine and said,''No fair! It was my dare! Gimme some, Kirk!''

Kirk gasps as Jason yanks Lars' mouth off of his and grips his jaw forcing his neck to turn in Jason's direction. Jason dove in passionately. Kirk struggled to keep up, his mind foggy from booze and lust.

His breath hitches when he feels Lars undo his belt, his jeans, and pulls his straining cock out. He didn't even realize he was as aroused as he was.

His brain feels overloaded as Jason makes out with him and Lars strokes his cock lazily.

Lars snickers and slurs,''I wanna-I wanna- wanna try something here...wanna try something...I've been wanting to do this for a long fucking time man...wanna try it.''

Kirk was too lost in Jason's kiss to really understand what Lars was saying.

He soon understood when he felt a mouth on his cock. Lars' technique was sloppy and he gagged a few times but he was determined.

Kirk broke the kiss and let out a wanton moan when Lars licked him just right. Kirk's attention was taken by Jason again when Jason took his hand and guided it to his manhood. Kirk couldn't recall Jason pulling down his pants but there he was cock bobbing in all its glory.

As Jason wrapped Kirk's fingers around it Kirk couldn't stifle the pang of envy he felt at Jason's girth. He was very well endowed indeed.

Kirk stroked Jason with practiced ease as Jason moaned little encouragements into Kirk's ear and snuggled against the other man, burying his face into his neck.

Kirk looked down to see Lars bobbing on his cock and stroking himself in time with it.

Kirk knew he wouldn't last long. It was all too much.

Jason was fucking into his hand and grunting in his ear and Lars was bobbing his head faster as he frantically pleasured himself. The images and sounds mixed together was pushing Kirk over the brink his mouth fell open in a silent scream as pure bliss swept over him. His vision blurred as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Deleted scene

Jason and Lars were sitting in the studio alone. The other two men had left to whenever they wanted. The work day was over but Lars wanted to say behind and tie up some loose ends.

''Sooo...you and Kirk...''Jason says breaking the silence.

''What do you mean?'' Lars asks looking a little nervous.

''I saw you grab Kirk's junk the other day...you two have a thing?'' Jason asks looking at him curiously.

Lars snorts,''A thing? Nah. I'm not into dudes...''

''Kirk looks so much like a chick would it even be gay?'' Jason inquired curiously.

''Yeah dude. He has a dick...it'd be very gay...''Lars says looking at him as though he had lost his mind.

''I mean...he's built like a chick soooo...'' Jason says softly.

''Hm...What are we talking about this for Jason?'' Lars asks cocking an eyebrow.

''I...I'm just curious if you two are a thing is all...I mean he's cute...'' Jason mumbles.

''Cute is a fucking understatement. If he was a chick I'd totally go for it...'' Lars answers nonchalantly.

''Soooo...'' Jason says crossing his arms.

''So what? What the fuck are you trying to say to me, Jason!?'' Lars snapped.

''Sooo what if we throw a party and...I don't know...'' Jason mumbles.

''What the fuck are you talking about man? You want to gang up on him or something?'' Lars asks looking amused.

''No...I just...I've been having dreams of doing...things...to him...and...''

''Hold up! You're gay?'' Lars exclaims.

''Nah dude. I like chicks and Kirk looks like one...'' Jason answers with a shrug.

''Dude...Dude...that is so gay...''

''I wasn't the one grabbing his dick earlier...''

''We were just playing...''

''Guys don't typically play like that unless they like dick...'' Jason countered pulling a face.

''Fuck you,'' Lars says his voice sounding tired.

''Soooo how about that party...'' Jason says nudging him.

''Let me get this straight...you want a party so that you can bang Kirk?'' Lars questions.

''Nah...just fuck around...get a couple of drinks in him and play around you know?''

''Hmmm...that could actually work...how about a sleepover?''

''Grown men don't have sleepovers...'' Jason deadpans.

''We're a band Newkid! Every tour is one big fucking sleepover! Let's have a sleepover at me and James' place and then...ya know...only if he wants to...''

''Oh...I think he wants to...I see how he looks at you.'' Jason says wiggling his eyesbrows.

''He looks at you too...'' Lars shot back.

''You look at me too...'' Jason says wiggling his brows faster.

''Shut up...I was just looking for my drumstick...'' Lars countered.

''In my pants?'' Jason snickers.

''Shut up Newkid.''

''Aaaah it's fine...I get it. If I were you I'd be attracted to me too...'' Jason says grinning.

''I'm not into dudes...'' Lars mumbles.

''Whatever man. Let's do the sleep over it'll be fun.'' Jason says smirking.

''Fuck...it would be fun...I wonder what Kirk would look like spread eagle?'' Lars says dreamily.

The two men take a moment to sigh and look up wistfully.

After a moment Jason said,''I'll get the booze.''

''I'll get the coke,'' Lars answered.

''No one does coke but you...''

''Kirk does sometimes...'' Lars argued.

''No coke. Get something else.'' Jason says.

''Fine...you get the booze. I'll just bring myself.''

''Deal.''

''Deal.''

The two shake on it and the rest was history.


End file.
